Bundle of Joy
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: SJ, oneshot Seto would never deny Mokuba anything right? What happens when Mokuba adopts a kitten from the animal shelter with the help of Joey? Will his brother let him keep it?


Summary- (S/J, one-shot) Seto would never deny Mokuba anything right? What happens when Mokuba adopts a kitten from the animal shelter with the help of Joey? Will his brother let him keep it?

A Bundle of Joy

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Thanks to my beta- dreameaterishungry

Author's Notes- This was inspired by my kitten Strider. I was holding him and thinking 'wouldn't it be great if the Kaiba brothers got a kitten and Seto didn't want to?'

Mokuba slipped the piece of paper into his pants pocket quickly and silently. He was supposed to meet at the front of the animal shelter ten minutes ago but he had gotten distracted by one of the kittens here. It was a gray white mix and its name was Strider. Mokuba knew he wanted to get that kitten but Seto would probably make a fuss over it. Seto never had a pet in the house before. He claimed that he wanted to keep the furniture intact, but Mokuba knew that his brother was a huge softie inside. Mokuba ran down to the exit, where the yellow school bus was waiting. All his classmates were in it, well except him and his teacher, who was standing beside the bus, tapping her foot impatiently. She walked up to Mokuba as he walked over; "Mr. Kaiba thanks for gracing us with your presence."

This teacher had always been cocky with Mokuba, as well as some of the other rich kids at Domino Elementary. Mokuba couldn't see why though. One time, during class, they had read a book about a family that was rich. During the readings, she would make comments like how most rich kids are spoiled. Most don't know how to do 'real' work, and most don't care about other people. Mokuba always had answers formed in his brain but he never said anything. He had to admit she was quite wrong. Not all rich kids were spoiled. Every week, Seto gave Mokuba an allowance, as long as he completed his chores. Some rich people knew how to do 'real' work. Some even worked for a living. The Kaiba's, although perceived as cold, gave about a million dollars to charities, one of these included the Domino Orphanage that the brothers had been put into when they were younger.

The whole ride back to school, Mokuba thought of the kitten, and considered ways that he could get the kitten back home. First, he would need a person to sign the form of adoption, that person had to be over sixteen. Mokuba decided that going to Seto wouldn't work. Whenever Mokuba would ask him if they could get a pet, Seto would promptly say no. The only pet that Seto had allowed Mokuba through the years was a goldfish and that had died years ago. Mokuba decided that he would ask his brother's boyfriend, Joey.

Recently, after a year of dating, Joey moved into the Kaiba Mansion, taking up residence in Seto's bedroom. Joey's Father had kicked him out when he had found out about his sexual orientation. Mokuba hadn't known about his brother's sexual preference until last year. Seto had often gone out with women to various social events but he had never been serious about dating any of them. These dates had been only for publicity for the company. When Seto had told Mokuba that he preferred boys rather then girls it really didn't bother him, as it was his brother, the one person that had always been there for him.

Mokuba and Yugi had set up the date with Joey four months ago. Mokuba wanted to see his brother happy and Yugi wanted Joey to get out and live. Thankfully, the date had been quite successful and the two were very much in love.

Joey always tried to be helpful around the house. He tried to keep the whole house clean, even though Seto had plentiful maids hired. He tried to cook, and he tried to help Mokuba with his homework. The latter was usually the one most welcome, as it usually didn't get Joey into trouble by the hired help. Even though Joey sometimes wasn't the greatest help especially with some of the harder subjects like math and science, he was still a good guy to talk to. His brother sometimes worked almost the entire day and barely saw the two people that he cared the most about these days. Kaiba Corporation was in the middle of a huge merge with another company that had recently been bought out by Kaiba Corp.

When Mokuba got home, he threw his bag onto the sleek black leather couch and called out Joey's name. The blonde poked his head out from the kitchen, "yes?" He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white apron that said 'kiss the cook' on the front'.

"Could I talk to you?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course. Just let me get cleaned up." Joey put away all the baking supplies that he used and then slipped off the apron. Joey placed the apron on a hook. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I need your help."

"For what?"

"I need you to help me get a kitten."

"A kitten?"

"Yeah it's the most adorable thing ever." Mokuba said remembering how soft the kitten's fur was, how the kitten purred, and how it moved.

"I guess."

xxx

Various cats mewled as Joey and Mokuba walked into the area in which the cats and kittens were kept in. Their sounds mixed together making an interesting harmony. Strider was curled up into a tiny ball on the far side of the cage. The employee that was helping the two carefully scooped up Strider and placed him into a small carrying case, which he handed to Joey.

The small office was contained by the housing area for the animals and set up for adoption purposes. It was painted a bright blue but posters advertising the benefits of adoption covered the majority of the paint. A small desk, with most of the paint scarped away dominated the room, behind that was a filing cabinet. In front of the desk a couple chairs were squeezed in. Joey set the carrier beside the chair, which wasn't an easy job, as both chairs had to be adjusted so the carrier could fit.

The employee rummaged through the filing cabinet, finally coming out with the forms that Joey needed to make the adoption final. As the employee handed the forms over he asked, "So Mr.?"

"Wheeler, but soon to be Kaiba," Joey couldn't resist to flash the ring on his left hand that Seto had given to him. There wasn't the flash of usual recognition in the eyes as per usual, but that was quite a relief. It would of been quite troublesome to explain the whole marriage thing. AS Joey was marrying one of the more well-known people in Domino.

The employee didn't seem to care, "okay. I just need you to sign these forms." He passed the forms over. Putting on a fake smile, the employee left to tend to another potential adoptee.

The adoption process took all of ten minutes and was a relief to be done. It had just felt so uncomfortable in that office. Joey put the cat carrier gently into the backseat of his Ford Taurus that Seto had bought for him. Joey had recently gotten his license and Seto had celebrated by allowing Joey to pick out his own car. After worries about Joey going out without a bodyguard or two, Seto insisted that Joey take self-defense lessons and that he takes a cell phone with him everywhere he went.

On the way back to the Kaiba mansion, a stop at the pet store was taken. A blue cat dish, a weeks supply of cat food, a leash, and a couple cat toys were bought. Then they began to head back home.

Once out of his cage, Strider began to explore his new surroundings. He climbed up the ornate staircase and took off in a flash, before the two could realize he was gone. When the two had grasped the fact that Strider had left, he was already on the third floor.

"Strider's gone." Joey told Mokuba as he came back with a cat dish with food in it.

"He probably went upstairs."

The two went exploring the floors of the house, in which there were only two open doors on the second floor, and many on the third floor. The third floor was the where the bedrooms were located and many of them had been being cleaned, so the majority of the doors were open.

Mokuba was looking through a spare bedroom and Joey was looking through a bathroom, when a voice sounded behind them, "what are you two doing?"

Seto stood there in his work clothes: a pair of black tight pants, a white dress shirt, and a silver trench coat. A brown briefcase was in his left hand.

"Hey big brother." Mokuba gave a quick hug.

"Hey Mokuba." His brother returned the hug and then went to go to his office.

xxxx

Seto was taking a shower in his en suite bathroom while Joey and Mokuba were playing video games downstairs. Or so they had told Seto that was what they were doing, instead of playing video games the two were looking for Strider. Seto stepped out of the shower and slipped on a soft blue bathrobe. He looked into the mirror when a tiny mewl came from beside the cabinet. Surprised, Seto looked around and located the source of it. Strider pounced happily onto Seto, sinking its claws into the soft material of the bath robe. Seto detached the kitten from his bathrobe and carried him to the bedroom where he placed Strider on the floor. Strider began to investigate the room. He was hanging around the desk that Seto had in his room. Strider noticed the dangling cord from the adapter for Seto's laptop. The curious kitten took the cord into his mouth and pulled hard, the laptop came toppling down. The crash alerted Seto. He picked up his precious laptop from the floor, plugged it back in, and turned it on. Thankfully the laptop ran fine.

Seto decided to investigate of the origins of the kitten. He picked up Strider and looked for Mokuba and Joey. They weren't far away; just a couple of rooms away, tearing apart the room looking for what was in Seto's arms.

Mokuba ran cheerfully up to his brother as Seto walked into the room. "You found him?"

"Why is there a kitten in the house?" Seto questioned.

"I signed for him," Joey said dusting himself off and taking Strider from Seto's arms. "I thought that maybe this would be closer to us becoming a family." Seto had always talked about how much more complete Seto would feel if he had a pet and then Joey as his husband. Could this be the completeness Seto was seeking?

"Can I keep him Seto? Please? Please?" Mokuba was jumping up and down trying to get his brothers attention.

"I'll think about it. Come on Joey let's go to bed."

When Seto had mentioned going to bed, he really meant the two of them would talk. Joey followed Seto into the bedroom, changed into his nightclothes and then slipped into bed. Seto was already lying in bed reading a huge novel with his reading glasses.

"You know Seto they say," but Seto pressing his lips to Joey's stopped Joey. After a breathless moment, in which the two lovers exchanged their love for each other, Seto said, "I think we'll keep it."

"Yeah but I still prefer dogs better."

Seto laughed, "you would, wouldn't you?"

Joey smiled and placed a kiss on Seto's cheek.

Outside Seto's door, Mokuba sat smiling to himself. Strider sat in his lap, purring as Mokuba pets him. Mokuba as he petted Strider murmured, "At least you will have a happy home. Maybe a little chaotic but nether the less very good. " Mokuba said heading to his room to make a bed for Strider.


End file.
